1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine plant.
2. Discussion of Background
A known pressure wave machine for a gas turbine of this kind can cope with relatively high temperatures owing to the cellular wheel, since in the latter not only compression but also expansion take place, so that the cellular wheel has a self-cooling action. In order to be able to make full use of the advantages of the pressure wave machine, namely the utilization of relatively high temperatures, it is necessary to cool certain parts of the pressure wave machine. Hitherto cooling air for these parts was taken from the compressor of the gas turbine plant. In the low-pressure outlet duct of the pressure wave machine the surfaces to be cooled are large in comparison with the high-pressure inlet duct. A relatively large amount of cooling air is therefore required and must be taken from the compressor of the basic machine and is thus not available for the pressure wave machine, that is to say the energy of the cooling air is lost to the potential of the upper stage process and also to the shaft output and efficiency of the entire plant. In addition, this energy cannot be immediately recovered.